AISHA you are the best
by Prachi.4893
Summary: ishq-mohhabat-pyar... yeh sab doston ke bina adhuri hoti hai... and jab pyar ke sath dosti mil jaye tab zindegi puri ho jati hai... a AishVin fic (OS)... aisha & kavin (*bashers stay away*) with the OCs (areejsachinlover, meghana0106, cute diksha, VaiBa & Dushyant ki deewani- sanjana)... guys plz peep into :) A B'DAY GIFT FOR cadbury's fan... :) di, happy b'day


_**So….. meherbaan…kardaan..aur mere pyarey bhaiyon aur behno…. Mein aaj ap sabke saamney hamarey ff ke ek bahu charchit character… miss aisha urf CADBURY'S FAN ke janam tithi per ek chota sa peshkash lekar prastuth hun… mujhe aasa hai ki ap sabko pasand ayegi…**_

 _ **I know sab soch rahey hongey ki how i'm here? But guys… yeh story bohut pehley hee likh liya tha..bas publish karna tha and…. Sach kahun toh aishu di ki b'day ko mein wish nahi kar paungi toh I'll be lost… thus, aa gayi… yeh ek deen ke liye mein kabsey wait kar rahi thi…but**_

 _ **Hmm time nahi tha..naa hee mere situations..yeh story philhaal meine 1 week se pehley khtam kar liya tha..bas thoda baki tha..school mein baithkey complete kiya…hhehehheee…. My dadi jaan..i can't forget ur special day…aap mere zindegi ki ek special someone ho…u had seen me crying & u had made my laughed…. Apki support sabsey pyari hai..aur ap mujhpe gussa bhi nahi kar pati ho….right naa…mein apko hamesa parehsaan karti hun par kya karun… I love u more than anything…**_

 _ **On your birthday… plzzz read it… I'll be happy… :) a aishvin fic…. With my darlos… aru di (**_ _areejsachinlover)_ _ **, diksha di**_ _(cute diksha)_ _ **, meghu di**_ _(meghana0106)_ _ **, tashu di**_ _(VaiBa)_ _ **and sanju**_ _(dushyant ki deewani sanjana)_ _ **. Guys..enjoy this fic… itni achi nahi hai fir bhi..take a look….and a thing… plzz listen to the songs while reading..it will be fav….now no more bak-bak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just peep into….**_

It was a fantastic day…..in a villa of jaipur a smart… confidence girl was just sitting silently… there was a charm in her attitude… a simplicity in her face… a broking sound in her silence and there was a flying dove in her heart… she was just hoping to get all her dreams… she was determined to touch the sky and was sure to catch her difficulties….suddenly she gave a shot!

Actually she was practicing karate… with a blind fold… it was sharp morning 5am… she always get up very fast… and gave almost 2-3 hours to herself as she didn't believe in luck….she was fast forwarded that believe in yourself first then, the world will be yours… she started giving fast moves… and after almost 15mins… she was sweating… but then also she was practicing… suddenly a person came with very small-small cat steps… that girl felt something fishy but she went on practicing… that person came more and shouted near that girl's ear…

Person (loudly) "aiisssshhhhhuuuuuuu"

Aisha stopped.

Aisha (irritatingly) "arruuu! Firsey! Not fair…hamesa chonka deti hai… ek ghanta practice toh karney dey…"

Aru (laughing) "kyun…kyun… meine namaaz kabka padh liya and u r practicing..huff…."

Aisha "aur nahi toh kya karun?"

Aru (strictly) "dekh aisha..yahan ham picnic mananey…tere sath kuch pal bitaney ke liye aaye hein… aur tu hai ki subah uthtey hee shuru ho jati hai…"

Aisha took out her karate get up and looked towards aru.

Aru (smartly) "haye allah…u know tu kitni hot dikhti hai… kabhi kabar shirt aur pant ke alawa bhi kuch try kar liya kar..jaisey ki short pants, minni skirts, stylish tops… etc etc… "

Aisha (wid big eyes) "aruuuuuuuu! Daffa ho jaa tu….kya laga rakha hai mere saath!

Aru started running and aisha started catching her…. They just covered all the house… then also running…. Here diksha, & tasha was busy in kitchen and meghana was making ready the pooja thal… for the aarti.

Meghu gave a call.

Meghu (loudly) "aishu… aru… jaldi aao…"

Hearing the sound tasha, and diksha came near meghu… but the cat-mouse session was on its way…

Tasha (fedded up) "pata nahi…kis chidiya khaney se bhaag kea aye hein yeh dono… purey deen ka faluda bana diya…"

Diksha "haan yaar… inn dono ka naa kuch..kuch bhi nahi ho sakta… they are super-natural species…"

Meghu "chalo mein arti shuru karti hun… apney aap chup ho jayenge…

Jay jagadish harey… swami jay jagadish… harey….jay jagadish harey… swami jay jagadish harey…"

 _As the aarti got started… aisha and aru stopped._

Aru (silently) "lo… shuru ho gaya…"

Aishu (shockingly) "ooooopppppssss….yaar meghu ne bulaya hoga… hamney suna nahi hoga… ab gaya bhensh pani mein… chal.. jaldi…"

 _They ran to the aarti place. Aru stood some distance far away from the aarti and aisha… entered… meghu just got that… yah! The game is over… she concentrated over her aarti… as tashu & dikshu saw aishu & aru had stopped… they both opened their one eye and looked behind… to see aishu… they giggled and closed their eyes._

Meghu "bhakt jano ke sankat… daas jano ke sankat… xyan mein durr karey… omm jay jagadish harey… jay jagadish harey… swami jay jagadish harey… swami jay jagadish harey…" she finished.

 _She looked behind… the three girls forwarded their hands for Prasad… meghu gave the Prasad… and then, she forwarded for the kitchen. As she went out from the puja ghar… aisha started her lecture section._

 _Aisha (requesting) "meghu….meghu…yaar I know tu mujhe bulayi hogi per mein iss aru ke pichey thi…I know tu gussa hai… dekh mein innocent hun naa… meine thodi issey kaha tha ki mere sath joke karey..wo bhi yeh behuda jokes (aru showed eyes to aisha) … aul upar se itna sound ho raha tha….toh meine suna nahi…tu hee bata..mein kya karti…my sweetie pie maan ja naa…mein teri har baat manungi…meghu..sunn naa….meghu sun toh sahi…"_

 _As she ended aru got started._

Aru (requesting) "meghu….my darlo..sun naa..arey sari galti meri hai…meine hee isey chidhaya…yeh bhaag nahi rahi thi…mein usey bhaga rahi thi…sholly naa baby…. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…a big… big, big, big, big, big, big sholly…"

 _They both pouted like anything and…hona kyat ha, dil pighal gaya meghana jee ka._

 _Meghu "acha … acha thik hai….kitna drama kartey ho tum dono…"_

 _Aishu and aru just hugged her….. here the both princesses started giggling._

Tasha "dekh diksha… mamdam jee gussa thi…."

Diksha "hahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahaha….."

 _Maghu looked towards them._

Meghu "iska matalb…?"

Diksha (laughing) "tujhe kisiney gussa hona nahi sikhaya hai kyaa…"

 _They both brusted into another laughter._

Aisha (supporting meghu) "vaiva..dikshu..dono sudhrogey nahi..kyun mere meghu ke pichey padey ho?"

Tasha "acha jee… yeh aishu..tu toh rang badalti rehti hai… kabhi diksha toh kabhi aru…and ab mujhe chod..meghu….cheater cock kahinki…!"

Aisha "aur nahi toh kya? Ab aisey rang-birangey dost paya hai toh..colour change toh karna hee padta hai..kyun aru… (they blinked their eyes).."

 _And all of them busted into a large laughter._

Diksha (laughing) "ahhahaa… acha chalo..pet dard karney laga hai…pet puja kartey hein….."

Aru "haan yaar..bhuk badi lagi hai…."

Meghu "vukadd kahinki… acha chalo….aaj mein serve karungi.."

 _They five sat down on the dining and meghu came wid the delicious dishes._

 _The fragrance was soo nice that…. Everyone got mesmerized. And within no seconds aisha opened the dishes._

 _Aru (scrimed) "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

 _Tasha "uuufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff"_

 _Diksha "yeh kya banaya hai tuney meghu?"_

 _Meghu (very smartly) "chappati, lauki ki sabzi and the fav…..kareley ka juice!..acha hai naa….?"_

 _The faces of the 4 girls are like "what the haillllll!"_

 _Aisha (making faces) "are u sure meghu aaj yehi bana hai?"_

 _Meghu (confused) "kyun..kya kharabi hai?"_

 _Tasha (being normal) "nahin..nahin..kya kharabi hogi…..chalo..start kartey hein..kyun aishu.."_

 _Aisha (making faces) "ha…han….hmmm….chalo"_

 _They started eating. Actually they 5 ended the precious breakfast. They were just going to get up there came a message in diksha's mobile, she saw the caller id…. She smiled, opened the message….read "…." She got shocked…..but she have to do that….. she forwarded that message to meghu, tashu and aru. As they got that msg their face looked like "what a shock"._

 _Aisha just felt a deep silence… she looked towards her surrounding….all were dumbstruck… she got confused._

 _Aisha (confusingly) "kuch hua kyaa?"_

… _..no reply._

 _Aisha (loudly) "kyaaaaaaaaaa huaaaaaaaaa?"_

 _All came out from the trance._

 _Diksha (confused) "kya huaa?"_

 _Aisha (confused) "wohi toh mein puch rahi hun…kyaa huaa?"_

 _Meghu (confused) "kya hua aru?"_

 _Aru (confused) "kya hua?"_

 _Tasha (confusingly) "kyaa huaa?"_

 _Aisha (irritatingly) "arey ! mein tunhey wohi toh puch rahi hun….kya huaa? Itna sannata kyun?"_

 _Diksha (calmly) "syco..hamey kya hona hai..hamey laga tujhe kuch hua…kyun meghu?"_

 _Maghu (silently) "haan!"_

 _Aisha got up from her sit…irritatingly._

 _Aisha (murmuring) "yeh log bhi…gonna pagal!"_

 _As she went….. they all sighed._

 _Tasha (sighing) "bach gaye!"_

 _Aru (sighing) "aur nahi toh kyaa…bas pakdey hee janey waley the.."_

 _Diksha (sighing) "bhagban ka lakh-lakh sukar!"_

 _Meghu (sighing) "acha chalo…kaam pe bhi lagna hai na…."_

 _Diksha "haan….acha msg sanju ko forward kar diya hai naa..?"_

 _Aru "haan meine forward kar diya…"_

 _And they went to kitchen to finish the remaining chores. After 15 mins they came out…. Aisha was busy in her guitar…sitting beside the window…. She was playing a soothing music…_

She was just playing guitar as she was meeting with her soul…. Everyone looked at her very lovingly… sometimes they also enjoy this aisha… who is very calm… very innocent, who herself feel she is a princess… but in real life she never shows…she was singing…

 _ **Haan aa o...**_

 **Main jaan ye vaar doon**  
 **Har jeet bhi haar doon**  
 **Keemat ho koi tujhe beinteha pyaar doon (x2)**

 **Saari hadein maine meri, ab maine tod di**  
 **Dekar mujhe pataa awaargi ban gaye**

 **Haan hasi ban gaye**  
 **Haan nami ban gaye**  
 **Tum mere aasmaan**  
 **Meri zameen ban gaye**

 **Aa o... aa...**

 **Kya khoob Rab ne kiya**  
 **Bin maange itna diya**  
 **Warna hai milta kahaan**  
 **Hum kaafiron ko Khuda (x2)**

 **Hasratein ab meri tumse hai jaa mili**  
 **Tum duaa ab meri aakhiri ban gaye**

 **Haan hasi ban gaye**  
 **Haan nami ban gaye**  
 **Tum mere aasmaan**  
 **Meri zameen ban gaye**

 **O...**  
 **aa... o….**

 _The music was finished and all her sisters urf friends had gone… she was in such thinking that she didn't felt the silence… she just sat looking at the sky…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(in the mall)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diksha, meghu, tasha & aru just reached the muskaan bakery in the mall… there was a girl standing wid lots of bags… scolding a person…_

 _Girl (angrily) "dekhkar nahi chal saktey? Sara saamaan gira diya…bharpayi koun? Tumhara baap karega?"_

 _Person (wid head down) "sorry mada.."_

 _Girl (angrily) "kyaaa sorryyy? Huh! Pehley aisey kaam karo fir sorry bolo..aur kuch bacha bhi nahi hai iss duniya mein…"_

 _Diksha just called that girl… "sanjjuuuuuu!"_

 _Sanjana looked back! Yiipppiiieee she just jumped out of knowledge….._

 _Sanju "dikkksshhhhhuuuuuu diiiiii" she just ran and hugged her….._

 _And one by one everyone….she hugged, it was after 6 months they were meeting…and that for a special purpose ;)_

 _Meghu (laughing) "aur tuney usey daant dala..hhahahah"_

 _Sanju "aur nahi toh kya…mere sarey dresses nichey gir gaye..nonsense kahinka..!"_

 _They all laughed._

 _Tasha (smiling) "aha guys..mazak utna rehney doh..tell agey ka plan kya hai?"_

 _Aru (curiously) "haan sanju..tujhe hamney msg kiya tha naa.?"_

 _Sanju (smiling) "haan! Par ussey pehley meri baat kisi aurse hee ho gayi thi…"_

 _All "kisseyy?"_

 _Sanju (naughtily) "nehno..guess karo! Guess karo!"_

 _Aru (smilingly) "sanju joh mein soch rahi hun…wo….."_

 _Sanju (smiling) "bilkul right..meri jaan…"_

 _Aru "yyyiiippiiiiieee"_

 _Megha (smiling) "then..agar ham sab ek hee baat soch rahey hein toh shopping start kartey hein… iss baar aishu ko yeh kapdey pehnakey rahungi mein!"_

 _Diksha (determined) "aur nahi toh kya? Syco..iss baar tu bachegi nahi…"_

 _Aru (sweetly) "awwiiee..mere bachey ko tum log pareshaan mat karna.."_

 _They all laughed._

 _Sanju (wid a smile) "toh? Chalein?"_

 _All "yesh! Boss!"_

 _._

 _._

 _They all headed towards the dress corner…from there aru selected a beautiful long 1 piece….which was pure dark blue…. Wid royal golden works on it… then meghu choose a diamond ear-ring… with the work of a peacock… tasha & diksha choose a diamond ring and a wristlet… sanju was left with the sandals… as it was her fav… she chose a beautiful velvet sandal with a little heel… they finished their shopping and headed towards the home…_

 _._

 _._

 _They entered the house….it was fully silent… sanju started yelling…_

" _aishuuuuuuu diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."_

 _Hearing a familiar sound… aisha came down… she looked towards that cute teddybear….. and runningly came and hugged her… her sweetie-sweetie sanju…_

 _Aisha "sanjuuu…" after some seconds they parted._

 _Sanju "toh? Tell miss kiya mujhey? Hmm?"_

 _Aisha (smilingly) "bohut se bhi..bohut zyada…I missed u too much…"_

 _Sanju (smartly) "dekha..mujhe pata tha..isiliye aa gayi mein…"_

 _Aisha (smilingly) "acha jee? Ap kabsey itni smart ho gayin?"_

 _Sanju (pouting) "diddduuuu…"_

 _Aisha (laughing) 'acha baba…tu pehley se hee smart hai..ab khush!"_

 _Sanju "yuppppp!"_

 _And all of them laughed. And settled themselves on the sofa…_

 _Tasha "acha aishu sanju tere liye kuch layi hai…"_

 _Aisha (confused) "mere liye?"_

 _Meghu "hmm"_

 _Aisha (confusingly) "waisey kya layi hai tu sanju.."_

 _Sanju (sadly) "ek cheez layi thi..par I know..apko pasand nahi ayegi..and u'll not try it…" *what a acting sanju baby*_

 _Aisha (wid a sweet concern) "acha aisa kyun?"_

 _Diksha (sadly) "chod! Yaar… tujhe pasand nahi ayega…"_

 _Aru (sadly) "haan aishu… sanju badey pyarsey layi hai..meine mana kiya tha…but..we know tujhe pasand nahi ayega.."_

 _Aisha (irritatingly) "areyyy! Aishaaaaa kyunn?"_

 _Sanju (wid fake anger) "meine bola naa you'll not try it!"_

 _Aisha (angrily) "why I'll not try it?" *bhadkaa diya aisha jee ko*_

 _Sanju (fakely) "means u'll try it!"_

 _Aisha (angrily) "kyun nahi bol..definitely I'll try it!"_

 _Aru (winking) "pakka naa?"_

 _Aisha (angrily) "haaaaan! Pakkkaaaa!"_

 _Tasha (winking) "pura pakka naa aishu?"_

 _Aisha (wid full anger) "haan haan haan haann! Puraaaaaaaaaa pakkkkkkkkaaa…."_

 _Sanju (wid a wide smile) "then take this and go to your room… and promise yaad rakhna..!" she handed over the shopping bag to aisha._

 _Aishu took that pack and went to her room… stomping on the floor with anger._

 _Everyone giggled. They shared high-figh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(in aisha's room)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She kept the pack on the bed._

 _Aisha (murmuring) "huhh! Pata nahi aisi kya chiiz laye hein yeh log.!"_

 _As she opened the pack… her eyes… got widen and her heartbeat stopped. She looked at that pack with more curiosity… she took that dress in her hand…_

 _Aisha (terribly) "ye..ye..yeh…mere liyeee?"_

 _She looked at herself in the mirror…. She buried her head inside that dress… and then… another time looked at the pack…._

 _Aisha (loudly) "hey bhagbaaaan!... (to herself) … chal aishu ab promise pura kar… koi rasta bach bhi nahi hai!"_

 _With a terrible face she went to the washroom to change…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(in the drawing room)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All the girls were sitting silently… they looking at themselves… one by one…_

 _Sanju (afraid) "di… andar kya chal raha hoga?"_

 _Meghu (sadly) "pata nahi yaar…yeh aishu….?"_

 _Aru (afraid) "hamey shayad usey force nahi karna chahiye tha..kyun?"_

 _Diksha (with concern) "nahin yaar…hamney thodi koi galati ki?"_

 _Tasha (wid a afraid face) "nahin yaar… kuch nahi hua hoga…"_

 _Sanju (stood up) "didu…nahin dekho itna time ho gaya hai..aishu di ko bulatey hein…"_

 _Diksha (afraid) "sanju…aur 2 mins wait kartey hein..ruk"_

 _Aru (with afraid) "nahin yaar dikshu… shayad sanju thik keh rahi hai… I'm getting moe afraid!"_

 _Meghu (with a lil anger) "kyat um log! Kuch bhi sochey jaa rahi ho"_

 _Tasha (supporting meghu) "haan… aishu itti bhi emotional nahi hai…!"_

 _Sanju (with a lil' tear) "diduu..toh..why she is not coming.."_

 _Tasha (wid concern) "yaar sanju… matlab u r telling ki ham plan ko aadhey mein chodh dein.."_

 _Sanju "fir bhi…"_

 _Meghu "fir bhi kya sanju… don't worry aishu aati hogi.."_

 _They were just talking then aru scrimmed…_

 _Aru (loudly) "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

 _Everyone looked at her…_

 _Diksha "aru! Kya hua aru..kuch bol bhi.."_

 _She pointed out…._

 _Everyone got a shock….. all with a sudden a smile came creeping in everyone's lip…._

 _Meghu (surprisingly) "myyyyyyyyy goodddddddd!"_

 _Tasha "hayeee rabbaaaa"_

 _Sanju "sooooooo beautiful!"_

 _._

 _._

 _There was standing a fairy…who was unknown to herself…she was looking soo beautiful that everyone's mouth got blocked… aisha was standing wearing a long 1 piece of royal blue with golden works on it…wearing same dark velvet sandal and the diamond earring & wristlet… hair was open… and can't describe…._

 _She looked towards everyone… everybody was looking at her keenly… her facial expression got changed…_

 _Aisha "I know mein bhoot lag rahi hun naa… tum logo ney hee zabardasti mujhe yeh try karney pe mazbur kiya tha… bolo naaa…ab chup kyun hoo? I'm aisha..ur aishu…"_

 _Then also no reply._

 _Aisha (irritated) "huff…acha wait..mein change karkey ati hun…."_

 _She was just going._

 _Aru (loudly) "stoppp aishuu…!"_

 _She looked back…_

 _Sanju (with closed eyes) "haye mein mar jawa gud khakey…"_

 _Tasha "haan yaar… koi itna khubsurat bhala kaisey lag sakta hai?"_

 _Aisha (irritated) "what?"_

 _Aru came and hugged aisha._

 _Aru "my bachha is looking like an angel…"_

 _Aisha (making faces) "aarrrgghhhh! Yeh dress kinni ajeeb hai naa? Issey acha mera zeans hai…huhh !... and…and…and.. yeh tum logon ki hee planning thi naa…. Pehley sad faces… then mujhe bhakaya and then, huff.. promise mein todh nahi sakti….u all know… so iska bhi fayda uthaya…"_

 _Sanju (making puppy face) "then also? Means… apko pasand nahi ayi naa?"_

 _Aisha came and picked sanju's ear…_

 _Sanju "ahhh"_

 _Aisha "ahh ki bachii!mujhe bhanak bhi nahi lagney diya… and! Drama queen bann gayi hai tu haan!"_

 _Tasha & diksha (giggling) "_ _Adaayein badi funky Kare hai nautanki_ _  
_ _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_ _  
_ _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_ _  
_ _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_ _  
_ _yeh ladki badi drama… queen hai…"_

 _They both shared a high-figh._

 _Aisha "ohh maharaniyon..yeh kya laga rakha hai haan… sanju ki chodo..tum dono kya bol rahi thi?... mujhe emotionally fool bana diya..huhh!"_

 _Tasha & disksha laughed._

 _Meghu "acha toh chalein?"_

 _Aisha "kahan?"_

 _Aru "ghumney.. aur kahan jana hai tujhe?"_

 _Aisha "arey wo baat nahi… aaj kuch special hai kya?_

 _Meghu "nahin toh… hamney socha aaj chaltey hein ghumney…ghar baithey-baithey bore ho gaye hein… aaj toh kuch special nahi hai…kyun tu nahi chalegi?"_

 _Aisha "inn kapdon mein?"_

 _Sanju "kyun kya kharabi hai?"_

 _Aisha "I'm not comfortable… waisey bhi I'm a tomboy… yeh ladkiyon wali kapdey..i hate!"_

 _Diksha "syco! Apney hate ko apney paas rakh..we don't have time and u have to go with us!"_

 _They 5 pulled aisha and rushed to the café corner in the car._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They were enjoying inside the car… tasha was driving the car… and all others were busy in gossiping… suddenly tasha gave a break… they all got shocked…_

 _Aisha "car kyun roka tasha?"_

 _Tasha "saamney dekh!"_

 _There was all over rocks… the road was blocked…_

 _Megha "girls chalo..yeh pathar hatatey hein.. pata nahi..yeh log bina wajah logon ko paresaan kyun kartey hein…"_

 _Diksha "meghu stop! Agar koi aur maslaa ho toh..don't go… there can be difficulties…"_

 _Meghu "nope yaar kuch nahi hoga..chalo..pathar uthatey hein.."_

 _They all agreed and came down from the car and started to aside the rocks… they were just doing that work… a group of people came… they were looking like criminals… they just kept gun… and started searching the car…_

 _Sanju "ahh..chodo hamey…"_

 _Diksha "koun ho tum log.."_

 _Tasha "ahhh..leave warna…tum bachogey nehin!"_

 _Aru "who r u ? hamney kya bigada hai tumhara?"_

 _Megha "ahhhh! Leave..chodo hamey.."_

 _Aisha "agar mein yeh dress nahi pehna hota naa…tum logon ki kheir nahi hoti! Bastards…bich raastey mein logon ko luttey ho! Ahh! Leave..bola naa chodo!"_

 _The boss "hahhahah *evil laugh* … ohh mamdam…zyada bak-bak matt karo warna…goli chalaney mein… doh second bhi nahi lagega…"_

 _Diksha "goli! Huhh! Chalata nahi…ham kounsa dartey hein tum logon se?"_

 _Man 1 "ohh..muh bandh rakh warnaa…"_

 _Aisha "warna? Warnaa kyaa…. ? kya kar lega tu haan…? Mujhe chodke dekh..muh naa todh diya tera…"_

 _Same time a goon yelled "bhaiii yahan kuch bhi nahi hai.."_

 _Boss "acha kuch bhi nahin hai…"_

 _Aisha "huhh! Tum logon ki unfortune…dekha bhagban bhi tumhara sath nahi de raha…huhhh!"_

 _Boss "yeh ladki bohut bolti hai haan… kya rey samjh nahi ataa… tere sar pe gun hai..gun! yeh shot..aur goli bheja ke andar!"_

 _Aisha "huhhh! Tu aur tera gun…dono nikammey!"_

 _Their boss got angry… he announced.._

 _Boss "aye bakriyon..iss ladki ko utha ley.. kamsey kam iske zebarat toh hath lagenge… upar se iski khich-khich…dimaag garam ho gaya hai…isko ley kar ke ped pe ulta latka denge…fir maza dekhnaa.."_

 _Meghu (crying) "plzzzz chod doh….uskey zebra le lo..par aishu ko chod doh!"_

 _Sanju (crying) "diiiii"_

 _Boss (laughing) "chalo… isko uthao…nahin ruko..iss subh kaam ko mein karta hun..tum inn logon ko sambhalo…"_

 _Goons "yes bhai!"_

 _Diksha "aishhhuuuuuu"_

 _Aru "usey chodhey warna…warna teri khair nahin!"_

 _Tasha "aishu ko chod …."_

 _Their boss picked aisha... made her senseless by chloroform and headed towards the jungle…_

 _Aisha (while going) "chod unhey! Nalayak..chodh!"_

 _The goons made all the girls sleep through chloroform…and followed their boss…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was a large area…. All over there is only darkness & darkness… in the middle there is chair and aisha was sitting there… slowly her eyes opened… she tried to make out everything but she was feeling weak… she sat down.. and yelled

Aisha "ab kahan chup gaye tum…kahannnn hoooo…..koiii haiiii yahannnn…meghuuu….. aruuuuu….. dikshuuuu…..sanju…..kahan ho tum sabb… tashaaaa….. koiii haiiiii…."

There came the boss… the master mind… with evil laugh…

Boss "hahhahahaha….. tab tu kitna bak rahi thi haan…ab rona aa raha hai naa…hhhahahahahaha"

Aisha just stood up in anger… she was boiling like anything… she gave a tight slap to that boss…

"baaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmaaammm!"

The cloth from his face slipped….. suddenly the lights got on…. All over there was balloons & balloons of heart shape… there was the moonlight…. And sight was of a pond…. A large fond..where fishes were rushing and the lilies were smiling like anything watching the moon…. All over there was beauty…the long curtains of red & white were flowing with the rhythm of the nature… aside there was a person playing piano…and a long dining… infront to a hall… in the middle of the table there was a cake… written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AISHA"everything was like a dream… and to her surprise… the piano started playing

"happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday to you…"

And all her friends… dikshu, sanju, aru, meghu & tashu came clapping… singing…

Happy b'day to you

Happy b'day to you

Happy b'day dear aisha

Happy b'day to you

May god bless you

May god bless you

May god bless aisha

Happy b'day to you

And a huge applause…. Tears started coming out of her eyes… she got a shock…a sweet shock…her mind got attracted to that person… none other than… her Cadbury… her cutie pie… her sweetie pie… her kavin… she looked at him being teary…. And within seconds she hugged him…..he also took her within his strong arms…..

Kavin "aur kitna rougi meri jaan.."

Aisha "kavuu…why did you do that…?" started sobbing.

Kavin "arey..bas!bas! meri jaan aisey roye..uskey Cadbury ko pasand nahi hai!"

Aisha "aur apney jaan se thapad khana…yeh bohut pasand hai…"

Kavin laughed.

Kavin "arey pagli…yeh sab toh surprise tha..kyun girls..?"

All the girls "yes! Bhaii!"

Aisha (confusingly) "matlab..subah se joh uch bhi ho raha tha…wo drama tha?"

All "ofcourse"

Meghu "pehley toh kavin ka msg aya…and we forwarded that to all…"

Aru "then when u were playing guitar….ham chaley gaye shopping ke liye.."

Diksha "and fir yeh plan bana tujhe bhadkaney ka..and we were successful.."

Sanju "then uskey baad…kavin jee ne hamey kidnapping wali idea bataiyi….and ham usi rastey chley gaye…hamey pata tha ki ap gussa karogey.."

Tasha "and…tuney wohi kiya..kavin apney doston ke sath tujhe kidnap kiya..and hamey fakely behosh kiya…jaisey tu gayi..ham yahan aney ki tayari kiye and..after that u knew everything…."

Aisha (shocked) "hey god! Tum log pagal se bhi zyada pagal ho." She smiled.

Aisha laughed. She looked at her friends…. They ran and came near her… and all of them shared a big huggy….

Aru "ab cake kaatein?"

Kavin "come on girls…puchney wali kounsi baat hai…hamarey dil ke tukdey ki b'day cake..ham sab khayenge…"

They all rushed towards the cake. It was a chocolate heart shaped cake…. With vanilla filings… aisha blowed all the candles with kavin…and they both cut the cake… and then kavin announced

Kavin (with the charming smile) "so… ladies & gentleman..sorry! sorry!... yahan koi gentleman hai hee nahin..so, ladies & ladies, here I request u all to be sitted.. I wanna share something with you all…."

Everyone got sitted,

Kavin (smiling) "so..mein kya kahun…mere zindegi mein ek bahar lekey aayi wo..with itni sari khushiyaan… khudko tomboy kehti firti hai…but dil se ek khubsurat ladki hai… duniya bhar ke gyaan ismein bhari huyi hai..kuch gyaan mujhe bhi deti hai yeh… iskey sath bitaye huye pal…hare k lamha…yaadgaar hai… isney mujhe zindegi ko jeena sikhaya…aur aaj iskey badoulat mein yahan hun… ap sabkey saamney… tumhey yaad hai..that first day we met in the mela… and hammey jhagda ho gaya tha… ek simple se ticket ke liye… (he laughed) yah! Mujhe yaad hai and…fir mein sorry bolney ke liye tumharey piche-piche bhaga.. then phone calls… social sites pe sorry, yahan tak ki har deen good morning ke sath ek sorry bhejta tha… hhahaa…and then tumney maaf kiya..we started to meet again and again… then, dosti….and dosti badal gayi pyar mein…..yeh sab mere zindegi ke haseen pal hein….and agar bhagban yeh chance bhi dega..ki mein tumharey sath marr sakun..then it will be the greatest one…"

Tears slipped away from her eyes.

Kavin "and sach mein aj tum bohut zyada khubsurat dikh rahi ho….iss dress mein *aisha blushed* and I'll like to request u… the most enchanting girl of my life… to be on the stage… will you like to dance wid me?"

Aisha forwarded her hand… the music got started.

 _ **Chaahe kuch na kehna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhale chup tu rehna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe hai pata, tere pyar ka**_ _(he holded her…she holded him)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khamosh chehra, ankhon pe pehra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka**_

 _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon**_ _(they met their eyes…with incredible love)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_

 _ **Teri zulf jab bhi bikhar jaati hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aye haseen tu haseen aur ho jaati hai**_ _(she blushed)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo kitaabo me padhte rahe aaj tak**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh pari humko tujh mein nazar aati hai**_

 _ **Teri hi baahon mein, panaahon mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehna mujhe hardum sada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri hi yaadon mein, nigaahon mein**_ _(he started falling into her deep eyes)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehna mujhe har dum sada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri hi baahon me, panaahon me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rehna mujhe hardum sada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hardum sada**_

 _ **Chaahe kuch na kehna**_ _(silently they felt each-other)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhale chup tu rehna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe hai pata tere pyar ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khamosh chehra, aankhon pe pehra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka**_

 _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_ _(she looked down with shyness)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_ _(they both flowed with each-other's rhythm)_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_

 _The song ended and a huge applause appreciated the sweetest couple… they both came down….everyone hugged them….._

 _Tasha (pouting) "acha itna romance kaafi hai…kyun hai naa…ab toh party honi chahiye naa…"_

 _Diksha "haan bilkul..yeh party yaad gaar honi chahiye.."_

 _Kavin "then toh..yeh party bhi mere jaan ke naam kyun aish….play the music…"_

 _Music started._

 _ **Tum ho kamaal, tum bemisaal, tum lajawab ho aisha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisi haseen ho, jis ko choo lo usko haseen kar do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tum sochti ho duniya mein koi bhi kyun kharaab ho aisha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tum chahati ho tum koi rang har zindagi mein bhar do, bhar do**_

 _ **Nikli ho likhne kismat ki seekhi apni hi dhun mein tum aisha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh shauk kya hai, yeh zid hai kaisi, itna bata do humko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suljaane mein tum aur bhi uljane, hoti ho jo ghum aisha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Apni bhi koi uljan ko door kar ke dikha do humko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suno aisha, itna to tum bhi samjho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum chahe jitna chaho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum jitni koshish karo lo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum sa na hoga koi**_

 _ **Baaton mein ho aa jaati, ho jaati ho jazbaati**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soche samjhe bin ke mohabbat ki hai raah kya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pal mein ho ke deewani, karti ho tum mannmaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tum kahe duniya vuniya ki koi parwah kya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha jise kehte hain, ek hai woh lakhon mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jaake rukti hai woh, aati hai jo aankhon mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Magar aisha, itna to tum bhi samjho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum chahe jitna chaho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum jitni koshish karo lo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum sa na hoga koi**_

 _ **Suno aisha, itna to tum bhi samjho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum chahe jitna chaho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum jitni koshish karo lo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum sa na hoga koi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suno aisha, itna to tum bhi samjho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum chahe jitna chaho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum jitni koshish karo lo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisha, tum sa na hoga koi**_

 _They all started to dance…. It was under the moon light…they all were happy… aisha got the best b'day gift from her love…. And her life..her friends… that night..the moonlight, and the blooming lilies were the evidence of the beautiful crime made by aisha & kavin….. their love remained like this all over their life… but today the future was very far… thus, they decided to enjoy their today… because they knew that nothing in this world is not there which can apart them…. The night was memorable._

… **.MY HEART IS JUST PERFECT….**

… **BECAUSE YOU ARE THERE INSIDE….**

 **A/N-** here I'm finished..guys..give back a precious review..as I don't when I'll come back…but..kya karun it was a special day…and waisey bhi story bhi ready thi so..publish kar di…. ;) to aishu di "didu..a happy b'day..may u live a thousand years..pata hai kyun.? Taaki ap mujhe aul bhi pyal kar sako..mmuuhhhhhaaaaa… love u…love…love u my dadi jaan..byeeee..enjoy ur day and night ;)"

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
